1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to animal traps and more particularly pertains to a new rodent trap for drowning a plurality of rodents and other small pests without the need for resetting the trap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of animal traps is known in the prior art. More specifically, animal traps heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art animal traps include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,423,870; 4,706,408; 4,154,016; 4,879,836; 2,584,498 and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 323,016.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new rodent trap. The inventive device includes a ramp engageable to a rim of a conventional pail and a rotating body positionable horizontally within the pail. The pail is partially filled with water or a mixture of water and ethylene glycol in such manner that the rotating body is free to rotate a distance above the water or mixture line. The rotating body includes a cylindrical body rotatably mounted to a shaft in such manner that a rodent or like pest is unable to feed upon a rodent-attracting substance such as peanut butter spread on the cylindrical body without stepping upon the cylindrical body and thereby causing the cylindrical body to rotate and force the rodent or like pest into the water or mixture of water and ethylene glycol.
In these respects, the rodent trap according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of drowning a plurality of rodents and other small pests without the need for resetting the trap.